A Little Massage
by un-predicted14
Summary: one-shot Sian gets home really tired and Sophie wants to do something for her. It's my first time writing something like this, and it's also my first time writting in english, so I really hope it's not too bad!


What a day! I was so tired I could've laid down right there in the middle of the street… but I decided not to. In a few minutes I'd be home. Sophie would be there by now. God, I was dying to see her! See her beautiful smile and her gorgeous blue eyes. Oh, those eyes drive me crazy! Finally I got to the apartment. I was searching for the keys inside my bag. Why do I always put them at the bottom? I opened the door as soon as I reached them.

"I'm home!" I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Hi!" Sophie said from the kitchen, smiling at me. I smiled back. I always do. "How was your day?" she asked me as she kissed my lips.

"Ugh, don't even ask!" I sighed as I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the couch. "I'm so tired and my back is killing me!" I said, covering my eyes with my arm.

"You want me to fix that for you?" she asked. I looked at her suspiciously; she had a smirk on her face. "I could give you a little massage" she explained.

"Yeah, I guess you could try. Thanks." I said smiling at her. She stood behind the couch and placed her hands on my shoulders, sending a shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes as her fingers touched my neck. I love it when she touches me. She squeezed my shoulders and I flinched. That hurt.

"You're so tense, babe" she whispered in my ear. "Take off your jacket" I did as she said. I was starting to feel a bit… strange. She started squeezing my shoulders again. After a while, the pain was almost gone. Now I was feeling very, very good. Suddenly, she stopped. I was about to say something when I saw her in front of me, giving me her hand. "Come here" she said. I took her hand and she led me to the bedroom. Our bedroom. She took the hem of my top and I raised my arms above my head so she could take it off. She took off my bra as well. Then she pushed me gently to the bed. "Lay down" she ordered. I did as she said. I was lying on my stomach when she placed her legs at my sides. She was kneeling on the bed, straddling me. I felt her hands touching my back. God, it felt so good! She was moving her hands all up and down my back, touching me everywhere. My eyes were closed and I was breathing heavily. "Does it feel good, babe?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah" was all I could say. She lowered her hands down my back, until she reached my jeans. She stayed there for a second before she pushed her hands inside them. I opened my eyes and clenched the pillow. "Wh- What are you doing?" I managed to say.

"Shhh… It's ok, babe. This is a full massage session. Stay still, just…" she lowered her head so she was speaking in my ear. "…enjoy" she whispered. I closed my eyes again and let a breath come out. She's such a tease! She started squeezing my bum as I moaned. "You like it?" she asked with a smirk. She was having fun. She took out her hands, making her way up to my breasts. She squeezed them and I couldn't help but moan louder. She started playing with my nipples as she kissed my back and then my neck. She reached my ear lobe and licked it. I couldn't take it anymore, it felt so good. She lowered one hand down my stomach, then she quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pushed her hand inside my pants as well.

"Oh God, Soph…" I moaned as she was rubbing my clit. I moved my legs down her body, opening them a little.

"Babe, you're so wet!" she whispered. Then she pushed two fingers into me.

"Fuck!" I said. She started moving her fingers faster and faster. "I- I'm gonna…" I could feel it, I was almost there. But suddenly, she stopped. "What?" I said confused.

"What is it, baby?" she breathed in my ear, making me shiver. "You wanna come?"

"Please, babe mmhhh…" I tried to say, but she started moving her fingers again. There, I was almost there. She stopped again.

"Say it, babe. What do you want?" she asked. Oh God, is she trying to kill me?

"Please, please, babe! I wanna come!" I begged her. I saw her eyes got darker. She was so turned on. She started moving her fingers really fast. "Harder, please! Oh, fuck!" I said. I was going crazy, it felt so fucking good! I came so hard, I can't believe it yet. My whole body shuddered and all I could let out was a very loud moan. My eyes strongly shut. Then my body relaxed and I started breathing again, lying on the bed. I moaned softly as Sophie slowly removed her fingers from me.

"You're so sexy" she whispered. I turned around so I was facing her. I looked into her eyes. They had gone all dark. I kissed her on the lips. I looked at her, she had her eyes closed and she was breathing shakily. "_She's dying for it!_" I thought. I kissed her again, more passionately. I licked her bottom lip as she opened her mouth for my tongue to come in. I pulled away to take her top off. I started to kiss her neck as I unclasped her bra. I moved my left hand to one of her breast and kissed my way down to the other. I started licking her nipple, then sucking it. I could hear her moaning. I moved my hands to her jeans, taking them off slowly as I reached her mouth, covering her lips with mine. I looked down at her. She is beautiful, really beautiful. Her long brown hair that always smells so good, her amazing blue eyes, her inviting lips, her delicious neck, her perfect breasts, her tiny waist, her long legs, even her feet! She was perfect. Every single part of her. I wanted to make her feel really good. Really, really good. How could I do that? I had an idea, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't realize I was biting my lip. "What is it, babe?" she asked softly.

"Nothing" I said smiling. I kissed her once again and then I took off my jeans. I was still wet from before. I lifted one of her legs and placed myself in between. I lowered my hips so my crotch was touching hers.

"Oh, fuck!" Sophie said as soon as they touched. It felt amazing. I started moving my hips, rubbing my clit against hers. Her hands clenching the sheets tightly. I could feel her wetness against me. I looked at her, her eyes slightly opened. She was looking directly at our hips. She seemed so turned on. And that turned ME on even more! Oh, God! I started moving faster. "Sian… Sian, I love you!" she said loudly.

"I- I love you too, babe!" I replied as we both climaxed together. It was wonderful! Incredibly wonderful! I let myself fall next to her as we both were breathing heavily.

"That was amazing, Sian" she said to me. I smirked at her. She loved it, I could tell.

"I'm glad that you liked it" I said as I kissed her lips.

"Does your back still hurt?" she asked, suddenly remembering me how started all this.

"Mmm a little" I said flinching. Then a wide grin came to my face. "Maybe you could give me another massage tomorrow" I suggested. She just shook her head in amusement and kissed my lips.


End file.
